Bad Luck
(This is my first story of the Secret of Luck being the evil character, besides Total Control, which wasn't really in his Control. Ha ha.. Control.. So yeah, any character have no mind.) ---- A pink colored Secret stood outside on the balcony of the Castle of the Secrets, looking somewhat powerful in it's stance, energy cascading from every fiber of it's being. The castle itself seemed dead, and no signs of the other Secrets were around, Chaos was not playing tricks, Order was not berating him for it; Life was not cleaning the castle, Death was not into one of his old, dusty books; Light was not around to keep the place lively, Darkness was not hiding in a dim corner playing a game with himself. No one was seen around, save for this pink colored Secret. {C}Like every so often, Order and Chaos must renew the balance, just exactly like Life and Death, same for Light and Darkness. But, for some reason, the balance within Luck's being did not follow through, for some reason, Luck split, creating an imbalace, why that is, none of the other Secrets knew. But before any of them could respond to this happened, this pink cloak blew them out of their home, and banished them to some other dimension. So forth from there, this pink cloak spread it's entropy causing powers out into the multiverse, allowing any bad thing to happen to anyone. Planets began to die and stars began to blow, and slowly, all reality itself was beginning to be destroyed from the inside out. Ripping forth energy, this pink Secret blasted some energy into the universe, wreaking more and more havoc upon random objects, and with it, bringing the destruction of worlds. "Go forth, my power, destroy all you seek! Make this universe mine." The pretty colored Secret spoke aloud, as pink energy spew forth from it's hands of goo. It continued to release more energy into the multiverse, getting more powerful with each wave it sent out and destroyed. This pink energy connected to it's magic-goo hands. "Uncle? Where's my parents?" A voice was heard. The pink Secret turned around to come face to face with Twilight, the only child Secret in existence so far. "Who knows? Probably out playing who-knows-what. Go, play within the castle, I'm busy." The pink one demands, and gets his wish. Cascading pink energy continues to be blasted out into the universe as time goes on. As by now, it can be decided that something went terribly long with the Secret of Luck, as only his bad luck side was around, the good luck missing, nowhere to be seen. As of now, only one part of Luck felt to be in existence, that being the bad luck, the condescending jerk who would do anything to make others lives miserable. "Tick, tock, just a little more energy...." He mumbles the rest grumpily, floating off the balcony, he takes off a bit far into space, sensing energy to take from others to add to his collection of powers, his energy search scanned various distances and various lands within close proximity, but simple and quick as it may be, he has not been at full power for ages. Evil Karma The pink cloak had the castle move, a dark pink forcefield surrounding it, energies welling up within, the castle crashing and destroying anything that the field touches. Electrical charges blasting large rocks to bits, a few planet here and there becoming mere asteroids of space. On the balcony, the pink cloaked Secret commands the castle to stop moving, and, as if, on it's own accord it does so. The cloaked figure floats out, searching the area, for any life, a few seconds later a portal ripped through space, a different Secret appeared, this one donning a yellow robe with pink polka dots, followed by two others, one that was colored blood red with white angel wings, and the other somewhat see through with a tint of blue. "I've been looking for you three, where have you been?" Bad Luck immediately questioned. "We've been busy, you think after our defeat those thousands of years ago that we suddenly pop up out of nowhere just to cause problems without you?" The yellow-polka dot pink asked. "Whatever, anyways, the castle is ours now, the other Seven have been banished, into my own pocket dimension. I'm eventually going to crush it, but that takes time, and you know it. I can't afford any mess-ups this time. I won't tolerate it." The pink Luck spoke, "We're not going to lose, not this time." The clear Secret daintily floated toward Bad Luck, "I zuggezt we take down the mozt powerful known beingz in thiz zector of the multiverze. That waz our miztake lazt time." Bad Luck nodded, "So it's settled, go and kill any and everyone. Every child to senior in this area, kill them. Leave no survivors, no one should should get a chance. Not one should live. Kill them all." ---- Karma sat on a nearby rooftop with a sketchbook and a pencil in hand, furiously duplicating her surroundings onto the paper. Around her, Hecate fluttered about impatiently, her fairy-like wings beating rapidly with a faint hum. "Is it really necessary to sketch right now?" she fumed. No response. Hecate sighed irritably. Nearby, the yellow-polka dotted pink Secret materialized from nowhere, floating about, he picks up on the nearby respective energies of Karma and Hectate. He floats slowly in their direction, eventually coming into view, his golden colored eyes piercing through objects to see exactly where they are placed. "You-" Karma called out to the Secret, still sketching. "Stop moving for a moment- I'm trying to get this just right..." "Karma..." Hecate said warningly. Though the Secret does not move, he speaks, "You're an artist. Correct? You have looks I've seen somewhere. And you too, floating orb of light, I already know of you." A pink colored smoke billows from under the Secret, "I'll make your lives end quickly, if I can for you, dear Hecate. Give Him my ragards, by the way, you know who He is." The smoke begins to move toward the duo. Reacting quickly, Karma springs to her feet, hurling her pencil into the smoke like a dart, which then explodes in a brilliant flash of light. "YOU! You messed up my sketch!" she complained furiously. "What is he- who- Karma!" Hecate blubbered, lost entirely for words. The smoke vanishes, "Why do you suddenly get so upset, it is just a drawing." The mysterious Secret spoke, "I am Disease, I kill you slowly, I make sure you die because of it. You shall become gravely ill, you shall become weak." He stares at Karma, "I know why you looks so familiar. Now I see why, though you're a girl." Disease strangely states. "And?" Karma challenges. "What's your point?" "You must be His daughter." Even though his severely vague discription of who is named "His", Disease obviously knows who exactly Karma is. "I'm not giving you any chances. Not if you're His daughter." More smoke billows out from his cloak, pink flowing from one arm, yellow from the other. "You shall die." Karma extends her hands; powerful winds billow forth, howling and beating against the Secret and the pestilent clouds. The disease-filled clouds get blown away, disappearing into the wind, Disease, continues to float in the same spot, somewhat annoyed by Karma's move. Forming more pestilent clouds, he has them float high in the sky, and there, they condense with the water droplets within seconds. "Be prepared for some deadly rain." Disease states as he puts his cloaked arms back down at his side, a glowing yellow smirk materializing from under the hood. "Order!" Karma calls out; suddenly, the world around them seems to slow down to the point of being still. The wind stops, the sky clears, and all becomes unnervingly tranquil. Disease stares around the area, seemingly annoyed by this sudden intrusion of everything stopping, "Amazing, I'm blown away." "That all you got?" Hecate taunts. "Well, I was merely here for eliminating you. But I see that is an impossibility due to this expanded terrain we have just traded barbs with." Disease states, "I'm not the typical guy for a job such as this, but I know who will be." Disease's are outstretches into the air, a black beam of energy shoots into the sky, out of the atmosphere, a few seconds later, a blood-soaked cloak appears, wings attatched to the back, this obviously being another Secret. "You called?" It asked, seemingly annoyed, "You're lucky I just slaughtered a nearby planet." "Yes," Disease answered, "I obviously can't beat this child down, land is too expanded, too much for I. You though can handle her." "Fine, just stay back and watch or leave then, I don't care." The blood red Secret answered, turning to Karma and Hecate. "Child, what is your name?" It asks. "She's Karma, the strongest Balance-Keeper in the Multiverse!" Hecate interrupted. "So go back to whatever hole you crawled out of if you know what's good for you!" "I did not ask for you to answer." The bloody Secret answers. "Oh well, Karma." The Secret's arms extend outward, a bunch of people with spears, swords, and daggers appear. "I wish to see your fighting abilities. Charge." All the people run for Karma and Hecate, ready to strike. Karma raises her palms, tapping into the energies of Chaos, willing the very earth to rise; a tremor shakes the ground as it blows apart beneath the soldiers, sending rubble, stones, boulders, and bodies hurling in all directions. The blood red Secret watches as some other parts of his army attack Karma and Hecate, some intending to spear them or skewer them. "Kill them." At Hecate's command, a number of ghostly spectres rise out of the ground, morphing together and conglomerating into a domed shield that protects the duo from the Secret's troops. "Almost like my army here, though, seems less organized." The Blood Secret notes, extending his hands, more humans, though these show broken bones, and some have missing limbs. "Get them." He commands. And more of them create a wave of invaders, intent on only killing Karma and Hecate. Hecate flies around in a circle, summoning a great number of other ghostly figures to to battle with the mindless soldiers. Karma leaps through Hecate's shield, flies up into the air, and dives, landing behind the Secret. "You are fast, child." The Bloody Secret notes once again, he slowly turns around while the battle ensues with Hecate and his army. "Tell me, from where do you hail? Only a warrior with such prowess must come from either a greatly known land or a prestigious familty." He speaks aloud, seemingly unfazed by the mini-war occuring behind him. "I am Karma, daughter of Yakuro, and I hail from nowhere." Karma said, her personality switching immediately to a more mature and serious demeanor. "My Master was Arbiter." "So one of the Balance Keepers taught you. A mighty warrior indeed, you've matured greatly." The Bloody Secret raises his hand, and a giant scythe, with a skull on the end appears. "I am War. I am Revival. I shall do battle with you, and see how well the mighty Arbiter has taught you." Swinging the scythe in an arc, the blade comes crashing down toward Karma. Stepping quickly toward the secret, Karma struck her palm out toward the scythe, blocking it by the shaft as she threw her other palm out toward the Secret in a powerful palm-strike. As her hand gets close, the middle of the cloak opens up, revealing a giant sword popping out of the chest of our War-Hungry Secret. Out of the other hand, a spear slips out, the Secret preparing to impale Karma with it. Reacting superhumanly fast, Karma manages to pull her hand back and leap back three paces, suffering only a minor scratch to her hand. She licks the wound, where tiny droplets of blood began to form, before clenching her fists, drawing power into her hands, which manifests as white flames that engulf her curled fingers. Disease is taken aback by the white flames, and vanishes suddenly. Our Blood Friend, who's got his hands on three weapons at once, stares at Karma, "In my years, I have not seen such energy come from a balance keeper. You must be special." He notes, "And the more special you are, the greater the change to the multiverse, one may make." A loud bell chimes, it's power radiating through everyone and everything. The sword goes back into the Secret's body, the spear vanishes, and the scythe melts to nothingess. "Already? No, A few more minutes with you." A giant hammer appears in War's hand, he arcs it to the ground and slams it there hard, shaking the whole planet from it's orbit, knocking everyone off balance. Karma flips into the air. "ORDER!" she cries, placing her palms on the ground as she lands; the flames around her hands explode in a massive shockwave that overtakes the entire world, slowly beginning to return it to it's natural state. The hammer disintegrates to nothing, War stares at Karma as his army vanishes, returning back to the afterlife. "Very good. Your skills a admirable and your fighting prowess is great." War flings a card at Karma, "This details our next target, if you wish to stop us, be it so." War vanishes in a red light, which then dies down. Karma catches the card between two fingers. As soon as the Secret of War disappears, she collapses onto all fours; the energy required to stabilize an entire planet taking a brief toll on her stamina. After breathing heavily for a few moments, she looks at the card. The card shows the picture of a planet hidden within an aurora, this planet appears to have been cut in half, within the picture, even though that is not the case for the planet as of now. "What are they playing at?" Hecate asks, fluttering over toward Karma. "Why would they lead us to their next destination?" "They could be lying. Or it could be a trap." Karma suggested. "Either way, we have little options if we are going to stop them." "Or one of them is insane enough to play a game with you two like this." A voice is heard, green energy crackles nearby, eventually, from a burst of green light, Good Luck appears, albiet weak, and somewhat see-through. "Luck, is that you?" Karma asks. "What happened to your other half?" "Yes, it is I." He answers, "I got split in half when Bad Luck decided to break off from me. I was supressing him for a while, but now he's free." Luck floats over, "He's more powerful than I, for now. You could compare him to a power greater than that of Control." "...and how powerful is Control? My Master spoke of him before." "Control was powerful enough that your master couldn't beat him by himself. And he easily took me down when I was myself, ages ago...." Luck states, somewhat sadly. "I have finally surpassed my Master." Karma stated. "He left me with his own power before his death. Luck... is it possible that with my power alone, that I could defeat him?" "Hey! What about me?!" Hecate interrupted irritably. "Perhaps, there is a chance, as for everything." Luck states, "It's a shame your master died. Bad Luck though is dangerous, as are his three friends." "They don't resemble normal Secrets." Karma said. "What exactly are they?" "Regular Secrets with irregular abilities." Luck states, "Like me, they have something different about themselves. I'm split by power, they have two different abilities, though some may state otherwise; save for my Bad Luck side." "Also... what is this world?" Karma asks, showing Luck the card left behind by War. "That is Thyria, a planet filled with life and turmoil." Luck answers, "War appears there most often, but he's probably left it alone for now. So there might be a different Secret there. I don't know their plot, nor have I any idea what their goal is. So what the planet's importance is, is unknown." Karma nodded. "Take us there." "I shall." Luck states, enveloping Karma and Hecate in a green shroud, energy flowing about them. Mystery of the Clear The green energy vanishes a few minutes later, as Karma and Hecate find themselves with Luck on top of a rocky mountain, the lands below green with grasses and soft, red, glowing lights. "Here we are, Thyria." Luck inputs, " As well to note, seems like nothing bad has occured yet." "Yet." repeated Karma. Hecate fluttered around Karma's head. "What's the deal with this planet?" "It has been ravaged by war for ages and ages." Luck stated, "War has lived here for thousands of years, I wouldn't be surprised if the place finds itself falling apart any minute." To Karma, the planet begins to quake, but to Hecate and Luck, nothing occurs to them, as if this is meant only to affect Karma herself. Karma stumbles slightly. "What is... going on?" Luck turns to Karma, "What do you mean? Is there something bothering you?" "What are you talking about?" Karma asks. "You feeling okay, Karma?" Hecate retorts. "I feel... a tremor..." "Juzt like many before you." At blinding speeds, a light blue Secret stands beside Karma, yet continues to float, albiet very slowly. "You-" Luck began but got knocked down off the side of the mountain, in the time it took for Luck to fall over the side, the light blue Secret slams it's goo-hands against Hecate. Before Hecate could even notice what had happened or cry out, Karma had swung around; pivoting on one foot, she kicked her other out toward the light-blue Secret with a blow that could shatter concrete. The light blue Secret vanishes the second she makes contact with it, only to reappear nearby. "My dear, you zhow zuch ability. I like that." Luck appears, "What are YOU doing here?!" He yells angrily. "Nothing." "OUCH!" Hecate cries out. Karma reacts instantaneously; leaping high into the air and twisting about, she throws a punch downward toward the light-blue Secret. The light blue Secret becomes clear, allowing Karma to pass right through him. He turns back to a light blue color, and blasts Karma with a blue energy, freezing part of her body. "Come now, you can try better." He taunts. Tthough a few seconds later, Disease appears, with a very large spear. And tries to stab Karma right after the light blue Secret's attack. Luck assists by fighting the light blue Secret, blasting him down, but the light blue Secret becomes clear before then. Karma twists around, more lithe than a cat, and wills the earth to rise; a sharp spire of stone bursts upward beneath both Disease and the light-blue Secret. Disease dodges the attack, the clear Secret vanishes, only to reappear near Luck and fight him down the mountain. Disease takes out a large hammer, "I took this off of War." He cackles with glee as he slams the hammer upon the mountain, triggering a volcano, he then vanishes. The clear Secret fights with Luck, knocking him down, Luck gets knocked down, and repeatedly gets beaten by the clear one. The land begins to quake as War's energy cascades throughout the land and world itself. Hecate flutters around; from the ground burst forth another group of spectre-like beings who all rush in toward the clear Secret. The clear Secret vanishes in black light before the spectre beings get close enough for the attack, Luck dusts himself off, "Thanks, but we have other issues." He states, the land obviously in danger due to the energy of War. "Karma, any abilities to help with this problem?" Karma taps into the power of Order, commanding it to flow through her form and into the planet, in hopes of stabilizing it. The planet eventually calms, yet the energy of War continues to be felt all across the land, power overwhelming the trio. "No! Order! ORDER!" Karma cries out, sensing that her energies were failing to stop the power of War. The powers of War calm down, if only slightly, the energy of War continue to be felt, but suddenly, it dies down. Luck sighs, "They're more powerful than they were a million years ago." He states, the whole world begins to quake once again, energies spreading from the ground as a loud CRACK is heard by the trio. "W-w-w-what's goin on?" Luck questions. "I would expect you to be the one to know!" Karma exclaims. "Isn't it obvious by now?" A voice speaks, Luck stands straight, his cloak being frazzled by the voice. "You..." "Yes, it is I." A pink Secrets states floating down to the trio while fading into view. "This world has been ripped in half. All because of you three." "Yo-" Luck barely began. "And look at this. Sad cosequences, is it not?" Luck attacks Bad Luck, who swipes him across the face, sending him down toward the bottom of the mountain, where he crashes and one of the nearby mountains collapse upon him. Bad Luck yawns, "Not the brightest, is he?" Karma glared, but made no movement; she hadn't yet thought of a way to combat the manifestation of misfortune itself. "You have my deepest sympathy for the death of Arbiter, your fool of a master." Bad Luck states, "When he went against Control, I half expected him to die. But then he makes a team of ragtags and beats him. I for one, was severely amused by such a happening. But now he's dead, my dear, how sad." He fake cries. Karma charged forward. "Karma, no!" Hecate cried. "DIE!" Karma roared, leaping high into the air to deliver a kick to Bad Luck's head. Because of Karma's outburst, Bad Luck smirks, knowing he has distorted her perception, allowing him to barely dodge and then deliver a powerful slam to her head, knocking her down toward the mountain. Bad Luck turns to Hecate, "She is not fully in control, yet. Eventually she'll be like him. But she's not completely there, just yet." Karma hit the ground, dazed, tumbling a short distance before skidding to a stop. She felt hot tears begin to fill her eyes as she staggered to her feet and remembered the demise of her Master, the man who was like the father she never had... Calling forth the power of Chaos, she willed the very ground and air surrounding Bad Luck to rip itself to shreds; A vortex of slicing winds and flying stones soon engulfed the manifestation of misfortune. Bad Luck looks around, his eyes widen, as if he's terrified of what's occuring, "Oh dear, what am I to do?" Luck finally gets back up, albiet slowly, and severely damaged, he drops down in front of Hecate, as if he's dead. The tiny fairy began to nudge Luck. "Get up! Get up, we have to get away... we're too close... Karma's lost control, or something...!" Luck tries to, "I can't........" He suddenly vanishes into light, the same fate happens with Hecate. Bad Luck vanishes and appears near Karma, "You've lost yourself." He states the obvious. Karma lashes out toward Bad Luck; it is apparent in her eyes that her mind was no longer in control; her eyes sparked with dark energy, as the power of Chaos suddenly coursed through her entire body, affecting her mind- "I HATE YOU!" she shrieked. "Hate me all you want, it doesn't shirk that fact your nowhere near the level of a Balance Master." He states,"You'll see, once your dead, what went wrong." Powering up some strange, alien energy to himself, about to launch it, some nearby energy of Order blasts his hand, making it vanish. "What?" Another comes and knocks Bad Luck down, onto the peak of one of the nearby mountains. Karma stands still for a moment, allowing the energies of Chaos to whirl around within her mind, howling like a malignant wind. She suddenly starts forth to pursue Bad Luck; calling a great deal of energy into her hands, she suddenly wills the mountains to shatter like glass... Bad Luck's eyes narrow, "The old bat is here, already." He stands up, "I'll be back my dear, when I'm not outnumbered." He puts his gooish hand over his face and vanishes as his hand seems to be a black hole, collapsing upon itself. The mountains suddenly seem to blast apart into a great many pieces, like a giant pile of pebbles that was suddenly kicked over. Suddenly, everything stops moving, save for Karma. The mountains seem to repair themselves, as Order resets itself, the mountains looks as if they weren't destroyed at all, leaving Karma in mystery as to what exactly occured. An elderly woman appeared and walked toward her, a large stick assisting her with her strides. Her peasant-like appearance showing either she is poor or has not been near society in ages. Karma's mind began to return; the energies of Chaos began to dwindle and she collapsed in exhaustion, unconscious. The old woman scooped up the unconscious Karma, and walked off with her. The Master At an old house, hidden within the Demonfang Mountains, Luck and Hecate find themselves with the old woman, who is at the moment caring for Karma, who has been placed upon a soft bed. "How is she?" Hecate asked, fluttering about worriedly. "She'll be fine for now." The old woman spoke, obviously knowing what she's talking about, Luck on the other hand, as usual, tends to have his doubts. "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes, she will be better, she suffered minor damage." The old woman answers, Luck still doubtful, all the while looks to Hecate, who sighs. Karma suddenly tossed in the bed, as if suffering a nightmare that sent a wracking agony through her body. Hecate started forth. "Karma!" she cried. Karma turned, suffering another spasm. She began to mutter in her sleep: "I... I didn't... no... Master, where are you...? This... can't be happening...!" The old woman places a hand on Karma's forehead, and attempts to put forth some energy of Order within her mind to assist with the Chaos overtaking. Luck stares at what goes on, clearly confused. Karma's body spasms as if she recieves an electric shock, before she falls back, sleeping soundly once more. "What... happened?" Hecate asked in shock. "She was undergoing a certain overload of Chaos energy." The old woman states, "But she'll be better in due time." Luck sighs, "We've got big problems with Bad Luck, he's a-" "A Secret, is he not?" The elderly lady finishes. "Yeah." Hecate meanwhile hovers near Karma, landing on her forehead. The tiny fairy sighs. "What are we going to do?" she wonders aloud. Luck speaks aloud, "Bad Luck is more powerful than Control, and at some point during his reign, he became more powerful than even the most powerful of our species." Luck states, "Karma is our only chance." Suddenly, Hecate begins to bounce on Karma's head like an agitated cricket: "Karma! Damn you, Karma, wake up! WAKE UP!" "You must have patience." The old woman wisely states, "She will not wake immediately, she needs time." Luck sighs, knowing time, it's never on their side, the Secret of Time himself said so, and he seriously disliked altering history. "Then what?! What do we do? And just who are you, lady?" Hecate demands. "I am Chu-ya, referred to as 'The Master' upon this planet, my homeworld, Thyria." She states, "I myself am a master of Balance. And I teach others how to master it." Luck actively pretends as if he's hearing nothing, instead, only being agitated by this. "What?!" Hecate exclaims. "But... then... you..." she stutters, lost for words. "I can help." She states, "But she needs time." "Which we don't have much of." Luck retorts. "Then... what do we do besides wait?!" Hecate asks. Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Dark